


Shine On You Crazy Diamond

by altairattorney



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Episode: s02e12 A Tale of Two Stans, Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, Gen, Songfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: You were caught on the crossfire of childhood and stardom, blown on the steel breeze.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about Gravity Falls, I listened to this incredible song, and couldn’t tell them apart for a while. I felt the need to write this mixture down in a fic. So here you go – older Pines twins fic, throughout the series and beyond. Spoilers ahead.

 

> **you boy child, you winner and loser**

I.  _like black holes in the sky_

Their screams both get lost, but in separate nights. One moonless and rainy, one the void of outer space. Only just their heartbeat is left to scan the passing of time. 

And they try, indeed, to make it better – they wish for the past, for the blessed sunlit days they used to share. It is in vain. All lights have gone off. 

II.  _target for faraway laughter_

He came from a room made to lock out the world. Before that he came from the highway motels, from the road and the desert sundowns. He sighs. Hard to remember he used to own a car.

Car or not, Stanley has done a fine job of running away from their scorn. Now he no longer can. The empty house around him is there to prove they were right.

III. _miner for truth and delusion_  

It is out of instinct that his hand jumps ahead. Six-fingers, impossible to miss – to grab a knowledge, a peace, always and forever out of reach.

But the free fall burns his skin and he cannot see, more out of terror than anything else. He barely breathes. _Stupid me_ , Stanford angrily tells himself, somewhere from the haze of his fear. _Stupid me. Had I known, I would have stopped before._

The shine was strong, true. It is also true that all diamonds have more than one side.

 

>   **you raver, you seer of visions  
>    
>  **

IV. _you cried for the moon_

This is what you get. The universe seems to mock them. This is what you get for messing around with things you shouldn’t.

Is that so?

If it is – they wonder – then, why do you let us see them?

IV.   _threatened by shadows at night_

It isn’t like Stanley does not notice. The dark stains, the dead weights of his conscience, are always ready to chew at the edge of the spotlight. When the stage comes undone, and he is left in the dark, they come back for him without fail.

He lets them be. Until the next show, regrets and guilt curl up around his neck.

He does his best to ignore the images they offer him.

V.  _how near or how far_

Stanford walks until his feet are numb. Too bad the universe doesn’t end there. He keeps going until he hallucinates, projecting grim forebodings on the dark screen of the stars.

Beyond the visions, an idea returns. Among these distances no being has ever measured, somewhere in between the dreams, he may be lost forever. Do they ever wonder were he is?

 ~~Does he?~~  


 

>   **you stranger, you legend, you martyr  
>  **

  
VII. _I’ll be joining you there_

At long last. His heart flutters, as if to lay to rest. A last, they let him catch up with them.

Stanley is not five steps behind, Stanley is not alone. He leaves with their photograph tight against his chest. He chased after their brilliance all his life, never got there – but he did, he made it, and now they will never be apart.

He embraces the picture, all he has left of them, before he falls to the fire.

VIII.  _with random precision_

There is something striking in the mathematics of chance. The idea is not new to Stanford. Right now, however, it is just a sharper edge against his heart.

It is the way he holds the shards of his life, without the faintest idea how to put them back. It is the law which tells broken things apart, and shows where the difference lies in what can’t be repaired.

But the foul play of mere chance, he suspects, it couldn’t be. It is a bond he has lost – one of a kind. He is perfectly aware it was his fault.

He let his brother go until there was no way back. Holding him now, crying, won’t fix anything. He does it all the same.

>   **– and shine  
>  **

IX.  _and we’ll bask in the shadow of yesterday’s triumph_

The current that lulls their boat is a song. Wave after wave, it moves them with a resolve they had given up on hoping for.

Irregular and colourful, such are the chords of the ocean. Wishing for something else would be monotonous. Richness is born of their vivacity, of the clash between different stories.

They have learnt enough of that to carry on. They do not get in each other’s way. Even so, they move in unison wherever they can.

Regardless of the currents, or the moods of the wind, a constant of care will always return between them. They make sure to remember. And when the sunset breaks on the sea, split in a million fragments of shine, each becomes an invite to appreciate what they have. 

In silent agreement, they sit back and relax. They earned it. 


End file.
